Welcoming Fate
by xChelsie
Summary: He left her ten years ago, hoping to never look back. Now, when her two daughters come knocking at his door, Randy Orton must learn the ways of a Father. *Title may change* RKO/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ YIKES! Another new story from me? How not surprising. Well, this story was inspired by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx's 'The Viper's Angel' (a very amazing, cute story!) So all rights and credits go to her! _

_I only own Aubreyanne (Aubrey-Ann), Aurora, Ann and Anna._

Chapter One:

"_What do you mean they aren't not your kids!" Anna clenched her stomach, feeling another kick. Tears rolled down her pink cheeks, as she sat, starring dead at the boy in front of her. "We had sex multiple times Randy, how could you even say such a thing?"_

"_Easy," Randy smirked, blowing the smoke from the cigarette in between in his fingers into the open air. "Your kid's aren't mines, Anna," He said, taking another drag._

"_It isn't good to smoke in front of her Randy," She gestured her brown eyes to the toddler playing peacefully on the floor beside her. "She's two years old; our daughter doesn't need to be around that,"_

"_Anna, how many times do I have to say it? I don't care about your fucking kid!" He said, watching tears fall from her cheeks. "You just show up at my door step, after four years, with a little girl and another one your about to give birth to, and just tell me I'm their father? What type of shit is that An?" _

"_That wasn't my original plan Randy!" Anna nearly yelled. Running a hand through her black hair, she sighed, closing her eyes, trying her best to relax. "I didn't tell you I was pregnant at first, because I didn't want to ruin your life! But after a couple of years, when Aubreyanne started asking about her 'daddy', I wanted to tell you about her! But when I met up with you a couple of months ago, that didn't happen, did it? Instead we had sex, you got me pregnant, again, and now you're bailing on me,"_

"_That's bullshit Anna, and you know it!" Randy barked, shifting his gaze to the little girl, crying at his knees. Her arms out, as if she was asking him to pick her up. "Wow, you've trained her good Anna. You've got this poor girl thinking I'm her dad. You're a fucking bitch An, and I hope she grows up to hate your ass,"_

"_You're her dad, and you know it. You can pretend all you want that it's not, but you'll always know it's the truth!" Anna said through her clenched teeth. "One day, you'll realize how much these girls will need you, and by then, they won't have the slightest respect for you, and I won't blame them,"_

"_Mommy!" The little brunette girl cried, pulling on her dress, as she sucked her thump. "I want go!"_

"_Don't worry Sweetie," Anna said as she picked up the toddler. She glared at the boy, holding the front door open, letting in the warm air. "We were just leaving,"_

"_Good bye, Anna," He smirked, blowing smoke into the air again. "And good luck,"_

10 Years Later.

Holding her little sister tightly, Aubreyanne Miller quietly kept a steady walk, ignoring the views of various stars and technical workers of the WWE. Her blue eyes remained looking at her feet, and nowhere else, as if there was something remarkably fascinating about her converse shoes. Her journey was set long before her mother even noticed she had taken off with her sister. Finding her father was the goal, she planned to meet. For the sake of not only herself, but for her young sister Aurora.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Aubrey?" Aurora Miller glanced curiously at her sister, meeting her blue eyes. "I'm pretty sure the superstars would be wrestling in the ring, not back here,"

"Rory, I know where we're going," She mumbled, trying her hardest not get any stares. "Just relax, okay?" She sighed, tucking some of her dark brunette hair behind her ear.

Superstars passed them by, not even questioning them for being backstage. Aubreyanne pressed her lips together, keeping her urge to ask the superstars for an autograph. Her eyes scanned for the certain name she had learned at the age of two. Randy Orton. The thought of him sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't been a big fan of him leaving her mother, but soon her curiosity of knowing him grew, along with her sisters.

Even if for only a moment she could see him, so many questions in her mind would be asked. Why did he deny her as his child? Would he send her back to her mother? Has he ever thought of the? Questions that burned for answers.

Feeling the vibration of her phone, Aubreyanne ignore the call, knowing it was from her grandmother. She could already hear her grandma scowling at her for leaving, and how she was not only endangering herself, but her little sister as well. Things she already knew, but didn't want to admit.

"I'm nervous," Aurora murmured, holding her sister's hand tighter. Her light brunette curls hung that past her shoulders, and sat neatly in a ponytail. "I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity or something," She smoothed out her short summer dress, making sure it was perfected as much as possible.

"I know," Aubreyanne agreed, running a hand through her dark brunette hair, caring less of her style than usual that consisted of black jeggings and a short sleeved shirt. "I think this is his room," She breathed out in nervousness.

She bawled her fist up, hesitant at knocking. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door with 'Randy Orton' written above it. Instantly, her thought was run away, and cry to her mother about how she was stupid for leaving. But she swallowed that thought away, anxious for the door to open, and reveal her dad.

"Maybe he isn't here," Aubreyanne closed her eyes, pressing the bridge of her nose in embarrassment. "I am so damn stupid," She forcefully kicked the door, not minding the by passers.

"No you're not Sissy," Aurora sighed, looking around. "He probably just went somewhere; he'll be back soon…hopefully,"

"I hope you're right—"

"Excuse me," A husky voice interrupted the two, causing them to jump. "Why are you two at my locker-room?" He asked, focusing his eyes on Aubreyanne, knowing there was something familiar about her.

"I-I um, I'm Aubreyanne Miller… you know our Mom, Anna? Sh-she told me about you, and, I, uh, wanted to meet you," Aubrey starred uncontrollably at the tanned, dark haired man in front of her, completely lost for words. "I think you, um, may know something about my dad,"

A smirked crept upon his face, realizing who the two girls where. It was obvious to him now; these were the daughters of Anna Miller.

"So, you two are Anna's little girls?" He asked, opening his locker-room door, gesturing for them to follow him inside. "You sure do have her features," He added. Plopping himself on the leather couch.

"She tells us we look more like our father," Aurora spoke, surprising even herself that she said anything at all. "I know you may not believe us, but we have paperwork, and a DNA sample from your sister, that you're one-hundred percent our father,"

"Wait, Becky did a DNA test?" He questioned, giving an 'I-don't-believe-you' look to the younger girl. "She would've told me…let me see that,"

"Here," Aurora handed him the papers, showing a cheeky smile, and feeling very brave. "It's all there,"

"This," He paused, scanning over the papers again, as he scratched his chin. "can't be real. Look, I'm sorry girls, but you must have the wrong guy. I don't have any kids,"

"I knew it," Aubreyanne shook her head, holding back tears as she focusing on the man in front of her. "Mom was right about you," She began feeling her voice start to crack. "You don't want us,"

"No Sissy, don't say that!" Aurora argued back. "You know you're our dad, don't you? You aren't what Mom says you are. I just know you're good,"

Randy smiled, looking down at the Aurora, seeing how she was much like him herself. So eager to change the minds of others, and prove her point. She was a younger girl version of him as a kid. Icy blue eyes that could make anyone smile a personality that brightened the world; it was shocking to know that that type of person ever existed in the heart of Randy Orton.

"Aurora, right?" He sighed as he kneeled down to the height of the little girl. Her eyes widened with excitement, hoping he would admit to being their father. "I'm not sure how to say this, but I'm not your dad. Anna should've told you this instead of lying to you two,"

"She isn't! I know you're out Dad, you please, stop lying to us!"

"Hey Orton," John Cena walked said, as he entered the room without any warning. His eyes glanced at the two girls, wondering who they were. A smile pierced his dimple cheeks, "You two fans?" He asked, getting a pen from his back pocket. "Want an autograph?"

"We're not fans!" Aurora screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "He's our Dad! He just won't say it,"

"Whoa, whoa, little girl. This guy here," He patted Randy's back. "This is best friend. I think I'd know if he had any kids,"

"I guess you're ashamed of our Mother," Aubreyanne said. "We have a DNA test right here, but that isn't good enough for you? I was so dumb to believe meeting you was a good thing,"

"Randy," John said, as he looked over the test results. He cocked an eyebrow, looking back and forth at the girls and Randy. "They're telling the truth. You're their dad,"

"No," Randy mumbled. His snatched the paper from John, relooking over it. "How is this? Me and Anna were always careful… what's her number? I need to talk to her,"

"You can't do that," Aubreyanne smirked dollishly as the man before her. "We kind of left…without notice…"

Randy sighed, picking up his duffle bag. "I need to take them back to St. Louis. Their runaways!"

"No! You cannot make us go back there!" Aubreyanne grabbed her little sister with a tight grip. "If you were around in our lives, you'd know that our Mom died two years ago," She looked to her feet.

Randy scratched his head, unsure of his current emotions.

It was strange, hearing his high school sweetheart was had been dead over the last two years, but it seemed even more surreal. In the instant moment of glaring at the two girls, he felt his knees beneath him go weak, and fell to the ground, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dude are you—"

"She was right," He mumbled, ignoring John's hand to help him up. "Those are kids, and I didn't believe her. Now she's gone,"

"It isn't your fault," Aurora kneeled down to him, tucking some of her light brown hair behind her ear. "She got in a car accident. No one could've stopped it,"

Lifting himself up, Randy glazed at Aurora, holding back more tears. Her brown eyes, like Anna's, made him melt with one innocent look she gave. She was just like her mother, seeing the brighter sides of horrible situations.

"Aurora," His cracking voice erupted. "I believe you. I know that you and your sister are my kids, and I promise to be your father from now till forever," He smirked, watching her face brightening up with joy. Nearly knocking him over, Aurora rushed herself into the arms of Randy.

Aubreyanne rolled her eyes, "We'll give you this one chance. But are you sure you can handle us – two kids? Have you even watched kids before?" She questioned, eyeing the two men standing.

"Look Aubrey, me and Randy are good with kids, our jobs permit it," John smiled, showing off his dimples, and then turned his attention to Randy. "Dude, I'm your best friend, so your kids are my kids,"

"Thanks John," Randy mumbled, as the two pounded knuckles.

"So, uh... you don't like live here, in the little room, do you?" Aurora asked, looking around in disgust. "I don't think we'll all fit in this baby room,"

The two men laughed in unison, "No Aurora, I don't live here," He said. "I'll take you guys to my hotel room, then I have to ask some questions,"

The two girls nodded, walking out of the door in front of the two men.

**X-X-X**

Randy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Feeling the time of the night finally dawning on him, he yawned, trying his best not the wake the girls sleeping in his bed.

After calling his parents, and sharing the news with them (to his surprise, they were more than glad, seeing as they had already known the girls), and calling Ann, their grandmother, and having a nice long chat with Vince, he had made sure everyone knew of his little girls.

It surprised him how in a short amount of time, he felt like he had known the girls forever. Aubreyanne, who looked almost identical to him, shared the same personality of his sister Becky, who had been friends with Anna even after the breakup. He amazed him how much she had grown up, from being the two year old who cried at his feet, to one of the two people who he loved more than life.

Aurora seemed to have the same attitude of her mother, and nothing more. Her features defined Anna's. Soft brown eyes, and a smile that'd make even the Undertaker melt, and light brown curly hair that was just like his when he was a child.

"What a night," John whispered as he stood beside Randy, watching the two girls dreaming away in their sleep. "I lose my WWE title, and you find out you have two kids!"

"I know," Randy mumbled, with a sigh. "I feel like I abandoned these girls, when I knew I could've been there for them. The day that Anna told me she was pregnant again; I thought she was lying to get me to stay with her. People had been telling me rumors that she was sleeping with other guys, and when I saw her with Aubreyanne, I panicked."

"At least you have a second chance to fix things," John patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna go to my hotel room… you okay having?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah I'm alright Man, I'll see you tomorrow," He said, not looking away from the girls.

Randy pulled up a chair soon after John felt, beside the bed. Watching his daughters sleeping like angels made him feel like an ass for never being there for them. But the fact he had a second chance, he was determined to not fail on them.

On _his _daughters.

**X-X-X**

So did like? Hopefully you did. I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story, because I've never done one of these, I'm debating if it's good or not. I also realize that this chapter doesn't hold much information about my OC's, so there is a little bio about them on my profile! For now this will stay complete, and if you guys give it a good review, I'll write more.

-Chelsie!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_So I woke up this morning around 4 am to answer a text on my phone (who texts at four in the morning!). Then I decided to check my emails, and boy was I shocked! I could not stop smiling while I was riding these wonder __**9**__ reviews I had gotten, so I'm definitely continuing the story! _

_Thank you SO much to: kiki254, Matteson, Vipers-girl1987, RKOCenaHardy, DamonandBonnie4ever, WweDivaTayTay, Sonib89, The Cerebral Phenom, and xMyHeartShine (And to answer your question, Aubreyanne is 12, and Aurora is 10). I really appreciate it! You guys have no idea how much these reviews have made my day._

Chapter Two.

The warmth feeling of the sun beamed directly on Aubreyanne, as she gazed down from the balcony of the hotel, leaning on the rail. Watching women holding the hands of their children as they walked through the busy streets, instantly brung back memories of her mother. Her soft brown eyes that could make her feel safe. The way she held her gently in her arms, protecting her from the world. Things she missed about her mother.

"So," Randy said, making his way beside her. "you like the view?" He asked, taking a cigarette from his pocket.

Aubreyanne nodded, still keeping her eyes on the passing people, "Mom took us on walks all the time…" She trailed off as she shifted her gaze to the man beside her. "You know she use to talk about you a lot. She always said that you were the sweetest guy she ever met."

Randy chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement. He sighed as he took another drag from his cigarette, "I wasn't the slightest bit of nice to your mother. I have no clue why she stuck by me for so long…" He said. "I always called her Angel, because I truly thought she was an Angel in disguise,"

"Like Rory," Aubreyanne said, looking over her shoulder to see if her sister was awake yet. "Everyone loves Rory. She's the complete and total opposite of me." Aubreyanne rolled her eyes in annoyance. Being an older sister wasn't the best thing ever, in her opinion.

"Brie, you are just like me when I was a kid," Randy smirked. "I always thought everyone loved my little brother Nathan more than they did me."

"Are you taking us to work with you today?" The smaller brunette asked, changing the subject. "Do we get to meet superstars!"

Randy narrowed his eyebrows, "No, you two will be staying here with John. I have to do a House show today," He paused, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. "And John doesn't. So you two will stay with him today, then tomorrow I will book a flight to send you both back to St. Louis, so you can go back to you grandmother,"

What!" Aubreyanne nearly yelled as she glared at him, holding her hand to her chest, as if she was hurting. "You can't just send us back! We just found you!"

"Brie, I promise to stay in your lives forever. But I cannot have my two daughters on the road with me…" He said. "You guys need to stay in St. Louis… for your safety,"

"We're safe here," Aubreyanne argued back. "You can't just meet us, and then ditch us! You're just like one of Mom's old boyfriends…"

Randy cocked an eyebrow, "An had boyfriends?" He questioned with the look of curiosity.

"Just a couple," Aubreyanne mumbled as she took her blue eyes away from him. "But she said none of them could compare to you…" She rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Now I'm starting to think there was something wrong with her,"

Randy scoffed, "You definitely are my child," He said.

"Sadly," The younger brunette breathed out as she turned her back to leave, before glancing back at Randy. "Should I start calling you Dad?"

"Just call me whatever you called me before," He murmured casually with another drag. "I don't care,"

"Okay Jackass," Aubreyanne smirked devilishly, as she walked back into the hotel.

"Oh boy," Randy sighed, feeling the slight rush cool air pass by. Letting his cigarette slip from his fingers, he glared at the sky above him, seeing the clouds pass by, taking him into deep thoughts. "How did you do it alone Anna? Raising these girls isn't easy," He rubbed the bridge of his nose as the stress built up.

The pressure of parenting was going to hit him hard.

**X-X-X**

"Come on girls," John groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut. "You're supposed to be having fun here! I thought all little girls loved shopping," He sighed, running his hand past his low cut hair.

"John, we do like shopping," Aubreyanne said, crossing her arms over her chest, looking around the store. "But I think we're a little too old for Babies R Us," She added with an eye roll.

"Yeah…no offence," Aurora offered a weak smile as she smoothed out her dress. "But we like to shop at stores that sell clothes and stuff. Not toys,"

John glared at the two girls with a questioning expression. He narrowed his eyebrows, looking straight at the two, "Where would you girls like to go?" He asked in frustration.

"To get something to eat," Aubreyanne mumbled, pulling her long dark hair into a ponytail. "In case you haven't noticed, we haven't eaten yet, and we're starving," She gave a challenging look.

"After that, can we go see Dad at work?" Aurora asked, clutching on his hand. "I picked this dress out because Blue is the SmackDown color, and I want him to see me in it," She mumbled, keeping her eyes on her feet.

John nodded as he offered a smile back to the younger girl. Although he himself had never been a father, Aubreyanne and Aurora seemed to have the same effect on him, as any daughter would have to their father. It was strange, but he instantly could admit to anyone, he loved those two girls.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as the three exited the 'Babies R Us' store into the blistering heat of Kansas. "And pick some place with AC. It's so damn hot out here I could probably fry an egg on the road," He added, walking to the car.

"Olive Garden," Aubreyanne instantly piped, opening the backseat door of John's Expedition. "Remember how Mom used to always take us to Olive Garden, Rory?"

"Yeah," Aurora giggled, buckling herself in. "It was so fun,"

Starting the car, John glanced at his phone, seeing he had missed eight calls from Randy. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes, starting out for the rode. He understood why Randy had called so many times, in worry of his kids, like any good parent.

Only Randy Orton was not yet a good parent, he was barely a parent at all.

**X-X-X**

The halls of the WWE seemed less busy than usual. John kept a steady pace on the two girls as they ran before him, in search of Randy Orton's room. He breathlessly bent over, with his hands resting on his knees. After spending almost fifteen minutes chasing after the girls, he had officially given up.

"Come on Johnny," Aubreyanne teased, giving a devilish smirk. "We're almost there, I just know it!"

John shook his head in defeat, "I'll just walk. You guys can go ahead and keep running," He said, standing back up, taking small breaths in the process. "I'll be okay,"

"No," Aurora argued back, making her way beside the former WWE champ. "You're a freaking wrestler! You fought guys who weigh more than we have ran," She cocked an eyebrow. "So move it!"

"Fine," John mumbled as he began to jog down the halls, hoping Randy's room was near. He paced for a while, feeling the rush of the cool air past him in delight. Thankful WWE was great enough to have decent air conditioning.

"Babe, you're really good at this," A muffled voice laughed from inside of a room. John instantly stopped dead in his tracks, realizing who the voice belonged to. "Don't stop now," The voice nearly yelled.

"Randy, my match it next," A woman giggled from inside. "I have to do, but maybe we can do this later tonight,"

John grunted in disgust, fully aware of the two people inside the room. Kelly Kelly and Randy Orton. Frowning, he stormed over to the door, banging on it with all hit might.

"What are you doing John?" Aurora yelled as he ran towards him, with her sister following beside her. "Stop it!"

The door swung open, revealing a shirtless Randy, and Kelly. Aurora gasped, backing up to the wall. Her eyes widened in complete shock at the two, nearly naked together. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Randy glanced at her with worry, unsure of what to do.

"Rory," He mumbled, as he walked over to his daughter, who kept backing away, as if she was afraid to even be near him. "Rory, please don't cry…"

"What the hell!" Aubreyanne yelled, as tears streamed down her pink cheeks. She stared in anger, with her sister wrapped in her arms, silently crying. "You… you're disgusting!" She choked, as her voice began to crack.

"John, why did you take them here?" Randy asked, feeling his jaw tightening as anger started to build up. "Didn't I tell you specifically _not_ to take them here?"

"I didn't think it would, seeing how hard you were working," John argued back, pushing the man before him. "But now I see it wasn't your matching you were working hard on," He eyed Kelly, who covered her face in sheer embarrassment.

"Dude, you know me!" Randy spat, with the venom of anger following. "This isn't new! I _always_ do this,"

"Sleep around with Divas?" Aubreyanne asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or her? Because I'm sure either Fathers don't do that!" She forced out, shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Brie, you don't talk about her that way," Randy ordered, glaring at his daughter. "You do not talk about any women that way! Do you understand?"

"No, I don't," She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Care to explain _Daddy_? Or is that her nickname for you?" The brunette giggled, wiping her tears away.

"Aubreyanne!" He yelled, as he took her arm into his grasp. His eyes narrowed at here, with the irritation that was made. "You need to stop it, right now!"

"Randy let go," John growled, pushing the taller man away. "You don't grab your kid that way Randy! That can fucking _hurt_ her!"

Randy scoffed, "Since when do you know anything about parenting John?" Randy scratched his chin in thought. "That's right, you don't!"

"I've spent more time with these girls then you have since they've got here!" John replied, taking Aurora's hand into his. "I know you aren't caught up with this whole parenting thing, but you could at least stop screwing Divas, and try,"

Randy watched as the three walked down the halls, shaking in anger. Sweat dripped from his forehead, ranged rushed through his body. He needed a release, away from everything that had just happened.

His eyes motioned to Kelly, who sat beside the wall, sobbing uncontrollably. He sighed, wishing he knew something to say, but it was obvious he didn't. In her eyes, he was probably innocent, as opposed to everyone else.

But it was obvious to everyone, including himself, how wrong he was. His main focus was now his children, and nothing more. Not having sex with some random WWE Diva, like he used to. His old ways would not have to change, for the sake of his daughters.

**X-X-X**

"I'm ready to go back home," Aurora mumbled, as she sat beside John on the couch. "He obviously would rather sleep with girls than spend time with us," She whimpered, feeling more tears about to approach.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," He sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "Look, I know Randy is sorry. He's new to being a dad, and you're new to dealing with him, but trust me, if you leave, you'll never have a good relationship with your dad," He added.

"I just wish Aubreyanne saw things the way you do," Aurora said, glancing at her older sister, sleeping on the couch parallel to them. "She official hates him,"

"We need to give her some time as well," John huffed, rubbing his temples. "we could all use some time," He murmured.

"I know," Aurora yawned, as the felt her eyes close. "I know,"

John smirked, watching the little girl sleeping beside him. If anything, he felt bad for her more than anyone. Even though she was the happiest of all, she was also the youngest, which meant she was too young to go through all this stress.

After switching off the TV, John glanced at his phone, reading the text he had received minutes ago from Randy.

_You're right. I only want the best for my daughters, and for that to happen, I need to grow up. You're my best friend dude, and I can't do this alone. I need your help now more than ever._

_-Randy._

Sighing, John closed his phone. As a best friend, he had to help his best friend in his time of need.

And that was now.

**X-X-X**

_So, that's chapter 2! I know this chapter is kind of sucky, but please bear with me; I'm new to this OC writing. If you have any idea's you'd like to share with me, please PM! (I could use the help lol). _

_Give me your feedback as well, please! I will post chapter 3 soon (hopefully)._

_I want to give a special thanks to The Cerebral Phenom, her review on my writing style was very nice, and I appreciate it extremely, so thank you so much!_

_-Chelsie._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Thank you to xMyHeartShine, DamonandBonnie4ever, kiki254, and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter. I will appreciate it!_

_Please excuse any misspelled words, or sloppy writing I've probably written. It's extremely early right now, and since I have family visiting me at the moment, I wanted to get this chapter done!_

_Please enjoy chapter Three._

Chapter Three.

"_I can't wait till we get married," Anna smirked, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as the two watched the ocean in a distant view. "We'll be able to buy a house, and start a family." She giggled at the thought of Randy Orton changing a child's diaper in the future._

"_When we finish school, and my wrestling carrier takes off," Randy started, scanning his icy blue eyes over the mystical passing waves. "Then we can start thinking about all of that. We're young An, we don't need to be talking about this."_

"_I know," Anna sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as her brunette hair flowed in the wind. "But what if something were to happen before then. Like, what if I got pregnant? Then what would we do?" She asked._

_In the moment, Randy could start to feel the irritableness within his girlfriend's constant worry. The emotional strain of adulthood was further from their age, so he couldn't possible understand her what if's._

"_Anna we're only sixteen," Randy grumbled with a cigarette in between his lips. He exhaled, letting the smoke wonder off into the beach air. "Can you please stop being so paranoid?"_

"_I can't help it," Anna replied, feeling her tone lower. She paused, taking a look at her boyfriend her, so carefree, like every teenager their age. "I'm sorry. I know I'm bugging you with all of this, but I'm just scared."_

_Randy calmly nodded, caressing the small brunette in his hands under the sparklingly sunset. His feet dug into the cool sand as the two swung in a slow beat to the sound of their own choice of song that played in their mind. He helplessly smiled in defeat, glaring Anna's contagious smirk. _

_They wanted the night to go on forever. Just the two of them swinging to the tune of nothing but the ocean waves. His hands slid down her slightly exposed spine, sending numerous chills down._

_Randy pulled her closer, pressing his soft lips to hers for what seemed like forever. Her soft chocolate eyes locked into his icy blue eyes, communicating through their stares at one another. _

_It was a fact; he was the luckiest guy ever to have a girlfriend like Anna Miller._

Cold sweat dripped from Randy's forehead as he cracked his eyes slightly open. The sun shone down on him, causing him to fully awake from his dream. One he hadn't had in so long.

Anna.

Pulling the cover off of his body, he slowly got up from his bed. The frustration of his dream gradually became nothing but pure anger and resentment to his self. He truly missed Anna, and not ever being able to see her again slowly came to his realization, and caused him a greater feeling of emotion pain.

The only memory left of her was his daughters that now hated him.

His daughters that were being fathered by his best friend, and not him. His daughters that now had no mother. His daughters that would someday grow, and not need him as much as they did now. _His_ daughters.

Mindlessly, Randy forced himself to into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxers. His usual home remedy to cure this lousy feeling was a nice fix of vodka and hardcore rock music, to blur everything that was happening. But that was now the enemy.

His actions were now being tested as a father, which meant giving up some things, and drinking was one of them, along with the constant hooks up he'd have every night, and partying rampages – the life he knew so well.

Randy groaned as he opened the small refrigerator, "Great," He mumbled in frustration, seeing there was nothing edible for him to eat. "There's nothing to fucking eat." He swore, slamming the refrigerator door closer.

In the instant moment, he thought of Aurora. How frightened her expression was when she saw him with Kelly killed him inside. How she cried to her older sister in fear, and before, begged him to even claim her as his daughter. The feeling of anger transformed into the crappy feeling he now felt like.

He checked his phone, seeing no new messages, miscalls, and no new voice mails.

His fingers dialed John's number. He stared blankly at his feet, hoping he'd answer, and hoping he'd be able to talk to his little girl.

"_Hello?"_

"Dude," Randy mumbled, running a hand through his short hair. "Where are the girls? Are they okay?" He asked in a tone of worry. The possibility of one of his daughters not being all right dawned on him.

John chuckled on the other end of the line, _"They're fine, man. Brie is watching some TV, and Rory is talking to her Grandmother on the phone,"_ He paused for a second. _"Are you okay dude?"_

Randy sighed, "No. I feel like a complete jackass for what happened yesterday," He said. "I'm already screwing up on being a Dad."

"_You're not completely screwing up… you're just slowly learning. It's a step by step process Randy. You're not going to become the best Dad instantly,"_ John replied. _"Besides, at least you're here for them now."_

"Yeah," Randy nodded in agreement. "I know."

**X-X-X**

The day was slowly turning into daze for Aubreyanne. After the apology from Randy, she and Aurora seemed to be the only thing in the world he cared for. Her role as a daughter was going into effect; all that was missing was her mother.

Besides the slight pain she felt when Randy would bring Anna up in conversation, she felt the utter joy of having a family. Just her, Aurora, Randy, and John. The best family in the world, to her claim.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. With her black strapped dress, and hair half pinned up, and with a tad of mascara, she had taken the full look of her mother, with her father's eyes. It nearly killed her that her mother wasn't here to share the moment with her.

"Ready Sissy?" Aurora asked as she allowed herself into the bathroom with her sister. "You look nice Brie." She smiled with no hesitation.

"You do too," Aubreyanne glanced up and down at her, who had on a pink with black lacing on the hem. "And I'm ready… are the guys?" She asked, looking over her hair.

"Yeah," Aurora replied. "I'm so excited to finally be able to meet Randy's coworkers tonight."

Aubreyanne nodded, "Me too…" She sighed. "We should go; they're probably waiting for us already."

The two left the bathroom, and caught up with Randy and John in the living. Both men looked at the girls in amazement.

"Beautiful," Randy mumbled, standing up from the couch. "You two look absolutely beautiful."

The two girls blushed in embarrassment, as the men went on about their current look. It was like a fairytale, having them flaunt them so much.

John nodded in agreement, "Very beautiful," He smirked, wrapping his arm around Aurora. "Ready to go eat and meet?" He asked, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, I am," She glared at Randy, who was completely zoning out. "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah," He replied, looking down on the little girl. "Let's go."

**X-X-X**

The night was now going smoothly for Randy Orton. With his daughters and friends aside, he was finally having one night with the people he enjoyed, and not while partying.

Having his daughters able to meet some of his fellow Superstars brought the ultimate to joy to him. Compliments were thrown from his friends, and even strangers, about how adorable his little girls were.

"Dude," He turned his attention to Cody, who had taken the seat beside him. "I can't believe you're a dad." He said, giving a glance at the two girls at the other end of the table. "It's so fucking weird."

"I know," Randy sighed, "It's hard too, but I'm working on being a good dad. Baby steps, bro." He shook his head slightly.

"We're here for you, you know that Randy?" Cody said. "Ted and I both."

A manly knuckle touch forced the two men into a deeper chat. Seeing Ted try to beat Aurora in rock, paper and scissors, left the grown man all weak from the constant laughter. After three rounds of the game, Ted had finally given up, leaving Aurora victorious in defeat.

"You're a freaking wrestler," She started with a chuckle. "But you can't even win a simple game of rock, paper, and scissors?" She crossed her arms over her chest in disbelief. "How sad."

"Next time, I'll get ya," Ted raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink. "So be ready Ms. Aurora."

"I'm always ready," She fired back with attitude. "And it's Ms. Rory of Awesomeness to you DiBiase!" She giggled, as her eye wondered over to her sister, who sat alone, looking blankly at her feet. "Brie?"

"Sorry Rory," Aubreyanne forced a weak smile on her face, as she held back on coming tears. "I was just thinking about something."

"Are you okay Sissy?"

A sigh escaped her lips, as she nodded, with her attention still on her feet. In the moment, she could imagine her mother at the table as well as everyone else. Smiling, and telling stories of the past about her and Randy, and making the tire table laugh.

Because that was the type of person Anna was; funny, happy, and bubbly.

"So Brie," An unexpected voice alarmed her from behind. She offered a warm smile to the brunette woman, taking a seat beside her. "Your Daddy tells me you're a perfect girl."

"I'm not perfect," She mumbled, feeling her cheeks began to blush. "I'm just Brie, and that's the furthest perfect."

"I'm Eve," She smiled, lending out her hand to shake. "I worked with your dad when he was on Raw… he's talented, isn't he?" She said.

"I guess," Aubreyanne shrugged. "I don't really watch wrestling, so…" She trailed off in the awkward silence. "So you're like a Diva or something like that?"

Eve nodded, "Yeah." She shifted her gaze over to Kelly, who was having a nice chat with Randy. "But she currently has the Diva's championship."

Aubreyanne rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She's been with my Dad."

"Sweetie," Eve chuckled silently. "She's been with most of the other Superstars, so you're Dad isn't the only one, don't worry."

"That makes me feel so much better," She said sarcastically. "I don't like her."

"She isn't bad," Eve took a sip of her drink. "She's very nice to be honest."

Aubreyanne glanced over the group of people at the table. Everyone was either laughing, or smiling at one another. The scene its self was like one in the movies, no one had a look of despair or anger on their face, and acted as though they had known each other their entire lives.

Everything was slowly falling into picture perfect place.

She now had a growing relationship with her father, his friends, and now to top it all off, her younger sister to enjoy it all with.

"You ready to leave?" Her eye looked up at her father, with his hand out. "You look tired."

"I am," She said taking his hand, with a small smirk of joy. "But is it okay if I go to your hotel with you… Dad?"

Randy glared at his daughter, eyes full of tears he was holding back. Her words replayed in his mind like a steady beat, the word 'Dad' echoed. A smirk forced on his lips as Aubreyanne stood from her chair, taking a splitting image look of his self.

"Yes, you can," He replied with a smiled. "Tell your sister and John we're about to leave."

Aubreyanne nodded, leaving to tell the two the news.

Randy helplessly watched in amazement. To him, it was like hearing his baby's first word. Or watching her take her first few steps. He had finally earned the title of 'Dad', which was better than any champion in his eyes.

_Anna,_ He thought, _I promise I'll take care of our little girls._

In his mind, he could see her smiling, holding him close. Her soft brown eyes looking deep into his, like they had on the beach. The memory of a lifetime, she would've called it.

One of the best, he'd reply.

**X-X-X**

I really hope you all enjoyed with chapter! Please keep reading, but there will be more drama to come. I just wanted to make this chapter little sweet chapter to get your all ready for the upcoming DRAMA!

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Randy will have to tackle the task of going shopping with the girls, along with an old flame turning returning in his life. How will the girls take it?

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Thank you so much to Cerebral Phenom, DamonandBonnie4ever, and xMyHeartShine, Sonib89, ObessedWithCenton, FansofCenaton and Kiki254 for reviewing the last chapter! I really do appreciate it._

_So I know I haven't updated in live forever, and I apologize for that. I was out of town for a couple of weeks, and I didn't have a chance to update before I left. Hurricane Irene is supposed to hit us on the east coast (sadly) so I really want to get this update up before any power goes out!_

_So enjoy with new chapter!_

Chapter Four

"Dammit," Randy grumbled under his breath, with his hands covering his face. The smell of brunt eggs and pancakes floated into his nostrils, causing him to reveal a grunt of disgust. "Stupid fucking pancakes." He shook his head in frustration with his eyes focused on the black pancakes and eggs in front of him.

Cooking was of none of his talent. But as fatherhood forced its way into his life, cooking was now one of the things he knew he would soon have to learn.

"Dad," Aurora mumbled, cooking her eyebrow in curiosity, and her arms folded across her chest. "We _can _call this little thing called 'room service'," Her lips smirked a devilish grin, as she felt she had out smarted the older man.

"Rory, why don't you go watch TV or something," He calmly glared at his daughter. "I'm not going to start ordering out, because that'll lead to constantly ordering out. So if I try to cook healthy food, you guys won't get fat or sick." He said.

"But that's the best part of eating junk food!" Aurora bravely admitted. "You get to eat all the deliciousness, and later you can get sick and stay home from school. Then when your better, you get to eat it again…it's more of a cycle really."

"Well that cycle ends now," Randy narrowed his blue eyes down at the girl fidgeting with the strings of her pajama pants. "This family is going to eat healthy, end of story. Besides how will you get to see Ted if you're sick?"

Aurora smiled, "True. He's like my tag team partner, the older brother I never had, my partner in crime, the tiny micro to my gnarly wave—"

"You must get your brains from your mother's side," Randy butted, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Because that, by far, has to be the worst metaphor I've ever head. Ever."

"Whatever! You obviously haven't heard Aubrey's jokes. She certainly gets them from you, 'cause there so far from funny, it's sad." Aurora said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "I, thankfully, get everything from Mom's said. Which in this case, is freaking great!"

"Oh ha-ha," Randy sarcastically as he turned his back to the girl. He sighed in frustration, with his main focus on what breakfast would be. "Maybe we can start this whole healthy eating thing tomorrow, and have some fast food this morning. But just this once Aurora, I don't want you thinking this will happen all the time."

"Got it _Dad_," Aurora rolled her eyes playfully.

"We need clothes," Aubreyanne said as she made her way into the kitchen, slumming down into a nearby chair. "We're all out. All we have is underwear, so we need to go shopping." She added, tossing her brunette hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, we'll go shopping then," Randy scratched his head in thought, "Just put on your shoes since you're all out of clothes, you'll have to wear your pajamas until we buy more clothes."

"Dad! I'm wearing yoga pants with monkeys on them! If you make me go in public, I'm basically asking for a big sign that says 'Dork' on my head!" Aubreyanne sighed. "I can't go; I'll have to stay here."

"No Aubreyanne, you're going," Randy said, jiggling the keys in his hand. "Slip on some shoes, because we're leaving now."

Aubreyanne huffed in defeat, obeying her father. Although she merely cared about her appearance, she was on the verge of her teenage years, which meant slowly transforming into a young adult, aka, caring about her looks.

"I call shotgun!" Aurora piped in the heat of silence, ignoring the simultaneous glare from her sister and father. "So I control the music Dad. I think I'm going to explode if I listen to one more stupid Breaking Benjamin song," She mumbled irritably.

"Whatever. Let's just go before he starts singing Diary of Jane again," Aubreyanne glance evilly at her father before exiting the hotel room, with the two falling behind her.

**X-X-X**

"If we're leaving next Friday," Rory started, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers, as the three studied different outfits of their own liking. "Then we need ten outfits, plus I need more sleeping pants, so technically I need about thirteen outfits." She smiled softly at her father.

"Kiddo has anyone ever told you you're expensive?" Randy slightly chuckled before hesitantly scanning the clothes in Aurora's hand. "And why so many dresses? You'll be backstage at wrestling shows, not at a royal all."

"Dresses are pretty and dainty, like every girl should be," Aurora calmly explained, as she twirled around the dress in her hand. "Plus, Mom use to say I look best in them,"

"Well I on the other hand, have only five outfits," She said gesturing to the clothes mounted on top of each other in a shopping cart.

"Holy mother…." Randy nervously trailed off, catching a glimpse from by passers. He pursed his lips together in fury before glaring back to Aubreyanne. "No."

"No? That's unfair! Why can't I wear the clothes I choose?" Aubreyanne angrily folded her arms across her chest, aware of the scene she was now causing. "It's not like they're for you!"

"No daughter of mine will walk around wear a skirt, that is way too short by the way, and a top that shows her belly button!" He said. "So try again with something else –"

"Randy Orton?" A soft voice mumbled, with the sound of disbelief. "Is that you?" The woman asked as Randy turned to came face to face with her.

His eyes widened in shock, "April Williams?" He chuckled as a smirk grew on her face. "I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"

"I'm not too well," She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "My husband, he…he passed away a couple of weeks ago. You remember Sammy Martin, right?" She asked.

Randy nodded, rubbing the back of his head, "He died? Wow, that's awful April. How are holding up?"

"I'm trying my best y'know? I've gotta be strong, for my kids, and they aren't taking it well, but I can't blame them. Sammy was just a great man," She trailed off, seeing the small girl beside Randy. "Speaking of kids, this must be you and Anna's little girl. Everyone also knew you two would make it," She smiled at Aurora.

"Actually, An died, too," Randy murmured, feeling his face going ghoul at the mention of his girlfriend. "But like you said, keep strong for the kids. And I guess that's exactly what we'll both have to do,"

"Yeah," April agreed. "I must say Randy, you haven't changed a bit. Still have through chilling blue eyes like I remembered."

"Yeah, and you see, my daughter Brie here," He patted her back. "has them too. And my attitude, sadly,"

"Well Ms. Brie," April started. "Your father used to do this puppy eye trick that worked for anything. If this guy won't let you have something, just say 'Please Daddy', it works for everything, my two boys use it on me," She chuckled.

"Will do," Aubreyanne mumbled with an eye roll.

"I guess I'll see you around, Orton," April smiled, before walking into a different aisle.

Randy stared in a daze, thinking of his teenage years. How much he liked April before he met Anna came back into his mind, reminding him how clear one thing would always be: Anna was his number one.

**X-X-X**

"Dad just tell me why you dumped her!" Aubreyanne begged as she clutched the arm of her father tightly. She giggled slightly, knowing she was causing a scene with the stares of superstars were giving her. "At least tell me if it was because you cheated, or she cheated."

"Brie," He mutters yanking his arm away. "I told you this is none of your business. It's in the past, and that's where it will stay."

"Dad—"

"He said no Aubreyanne!" Aurora said in frustration. "So shut up about it!"

Randy curiously stared at his daughter. Her random outburst could only show him she was upset, and he knew exactly why. After rushing the girls into his locker room, Randy quietly closed the door behind him, and sighed. He sat down on the leather couch beside Aurora, who had a frown stained on her face.

"Rory, I know you're upset about seeing one of my ex-girlfriends," He started as he slid his arm around his daughter, pulling her into a light embrace. "But you need to know, you and Brie are the only girls number one in my life. April is someone I met before you mom, and I will admit I did like her at one point in time," His eyes softened with the glance of Aurora's innocent look. "But I absolutely loved your mother. Don't ever forget or doubt that."

"I'm sorry Dad," Aurora mumbled, looking down at her feet. "I didn't mean to yell at you Sissy.."

"I know," Aubreyanne said, focusing on the cell phone as she sent multiple text messages. "It's fine; just don't let it happen again Twerp."

"So are we all good?" Randy asked, feeling the tension leave the room. He smirked, seeing his daughters nod. "Good. Well since I'm tonight's main event, I've asked Cody and Ted to watch you two."

"Randy I'm twelve years old," Aubreyanne mentioned, running a hand through her brunette hair. "I don't need to be watched,"

Randy snickered, hearing his daughters testify as he opened the door before leaving, "Girls, promise me you'll be good for Cody and Ted. They are inexperienced with babysitting, so just watch T.V or color, or text… or do something that won't drive them both up the wall,"

The girls smirked devilishly at their father, before answering in unison:

"We promise."

**X-X-X**

How badly do I suck for making this chapter? Yeah, I suck pretty badly. But anyways, once this storm blows over, I will make the next chapter longer.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Ted and Cody tackle the task of babysitting the Miller sisters.


End file.
